Mortal Tree Friends
Characters *Britton (Good) *Ziggles (Formaly Good; Currently Evil) *Robo Star (Good) *Trippy (Good) *Karnage (Evil) *Superspeed (Good) *Savage (Evil) *Sinister (Evil) *Swords (Evil) *Ale (Formaly Neutral; Currently Evil) *Sapphire (Formaly Neutral; Currently Evil) *Buck and Chuck (Good) *Peppery (Good) *Flippy (Evil) *Flicky (Formaly Evil; Currently Good) *Flaze (Good) *Beth S. Alt (Good) *O'Clock (Evil) *''Rex (Evil)'' *''Al Capone (Evil)'' *''Willam (Neutral)'' *''Flaky (Good)'' *''Fungus (Good)'' *''Squish (Evil)'' *''Crafty (Evil)'' *''Platypus Alien (Evil)'' *''Handy (Good)'' *''Splendid (Good)'' *''Clumsy (Good)'' *''Fatty (Neutral)'' *''Bulky (Evil)'' *''Boris (Good)'' *''Lemy (Good)'' *''Fruity (Evil)'' *''Dempsey (Good)'' *''Richtofen (Good)'' *''Takeo (Good)'' *''Nicolai (Good)'' *''Samantha (Evil)'' *''Lifty & Shifty (Evil)'' *''Mectrixctic (Good)'' *''Elliott (Good)'' ''Story'' (The story previously continues from Happy Tree Friends: Battle of Armageddon. Has shown from different views, characters are shown dead every where. O'Clock is shown split in half by a sword of somesort, Peppery is shown to be beheaded, Trippy is split in half, and Robo Star is seen with a sword in his stomach. As shown on a pyramid from the previous battle, more dead bodies are shown on the pyramid. On top of the pyramid the teo survivers Flippy and Britton are fighting. Both are really beat up and have little time left to live.) 'Flippy: '(*pant*) (*pant*) Britton...Give...UP!!! You will never beat me! Do you know who I am!? 'Britton: '(*pant*) A..cheap...weak...bear...who thinks...that he's so strong. 'Flippy: '(*pant*) WHAT'D YOU SAY?!!!! AHHHHHH! (Flippy charges at Britton and punches him back far away that Britton is on the edge of the pyramid. Britton begins to slip off of the pyramid.) 'Britton: '(*screams*) (*huffs and puffs*) Flippy...Why? 'Flippy: '''Really? After all these times you ask me that now!!! Fine...I'll tell you. Do you know what is is like being around a hero that saves everyone. I was the hero, and you toke that away from me! Know, since all your little friends are dead, I'll rule. Not to be the hero, but to be the ruler of the world! (*evil laugh*) '''Britton: '''Flippy please. Don't you get it? (*pant*) Fliqpy has coorupted you! He's going to take over you body and you'll be permently evil! You have to fight... '''Flippy: '''Shut IT!!! It's time for you to join your friends. (Flippy then kicks Britton off the pyramid) '''Britton: '(As Britton falls to his death, Britton uses a mind control message to send to his younger self before Armageddon happend) (Britton sends the messages to his younger self about Armageddon, going to the pase where the Tournament occured before Armageddon) (Star Chapter 1) Chapter 1 (Younger Britton sees the message Other Britton sended to him before he dies) Younger Britton: Huh? Armageddon? from Britton? But im Britton! (reads more of the message) Younger Britton: a Tournament? I think im going to need a time machine to travel to the future if it can even get to this tournament hmmmmm I know ill go visit Sniffles! (Knocks on the door but no one answers.) Younger Britton: Hello? (No reply) (Britton opens the door only to see Sniffles laying in a pool of blood bullets all over him with a cigarrette near him.) Younger Britton: Oh no i know who leaves that there when they kill someone its its. (Al Capone comes out of nowhere) Al Capone: well well well if it isnt Britton! Younger Britton: Shut up! You killed Sniffles! Al Capone: why yes I did now step away or ill shoot Younger Britton: NO (Britton kicks Capone in the stomach and knocks him out someone hears this and burst through the door. It is Alain and Squish) Alain: Its Britton! Shoot him! (Britton dodges the bullets and quickly runs inside the time machine. Younger Britton: Time Machine take me to Armaggeddon! (Britton succesfully is transported to Armaggeddon only to see corpses everywhere.) Younger Britton: What the- what happened here ???: *coughing and weezing* Armageddon....Hell...friends..dead.... (Britton turns around to see the injured the tree friend it is Superspeed badly scratched his right arm torn off with a dagger in his chest.) Younger Britton: *gasps* Superspeed! What happened? Are you ok? Superspeed: *still coughing* no......not ok....Shelby....About to kill.....ITS HORRIBLE!...She...Sliced Trippy in half......stabs Robo Star in the chest......OH THE HORROR! (Younger Britton hears a ghostly figure approach him he turns around to see Shelby) Shelby: So you must be the last of Superspeeds friends? Ill kill you! (She tries to lunge at Britton but he dodges and cracks her arm and finishes her with a neck chop) Younger Britton: Leave him alone. Don't Worry Superspeed you are ok! SUperspeed? Superspeed why are you not talking. (He realizes Superspeed died of blood loss) Younger Britton: oh no I must find Beth and hope shes alright! (Star Chapter 2) Chapter 2 (Younger Britton doesnt understand why everything is chaos.) Britton: Hmm (tries to remember what the messege said again) Britton: What?! I was supposed to travel to Tournament Pre-Armageddon? I guess Beth will have to wait. (Britton gets back to the time machine and goes to Tournament Pre-Armageddon, he sees everyone alive again) Britton: Whats going on here? Everyone is just watching a fight. (someone continue the plot) Category:Fan Episodes